1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a capacitor arrangement, and to a corresponding capacitor arrangement, in particular to a BEOL (Back End Of Line) MIMCap (Metal Insulator Metal Capacitor), such as is used in integrated semiconductor circuits.
2. Description of the Known Technology
In semiconductor fabrication a distinction is made, in principle, between two time segments, early processing or a front segment of a production line being referred to as FEOL (Front End Of Line) and temporally later processing of a semiconductor wafer or the back end of a production line being referred to as BEOL (Back End Of Line). At the FEOL, processes with high temperatures are performed here, generally active semiconductor components such as transistors being produced in a semiconductor substrate of a wafer for example by means of layer depositions, ion implantation, diffusion operations and annealing steps. At the BEOL, by contrast, methods with the lower temperature are carried out, the formation of a wiring typically being realized by a multiplicity of metalization levels.